Always By Your Side
by Peach Lavender
Summary: Di dalam kamus mereka tidak ada kata Sahabat menjadi Cinta. Bagaimana jika seorang Park Jihoon tiba-tiba hamil, sebagai sahabat apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Woojin? Wanna One Fanfiction/Park Woojin x Park Jihoon/ChamWink/Pink Sausage/2Park/GS/OOC/DLDR/R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**Always By Your Side**

Wanna One Fanfiction

Park Woojin x Park Jihoon

Warning: GS, OOC, Typo(s), Gaje, Ide pasaran, dll, DLDR.

 **By Peach Lavender**

.

.

.

Woojin baru saja terbangun dari tidurnya akibat bel apartemen miliknya yang terus berbunyi sejak tadi. Siapa yang bertamu sepagi ini, bahkan Woojin baru saja tertidur selama dua jam karena sibuk mengerjakan laporan miliknya. Dengan malas ia beranjak dari kasur menuju pintu utama.

 **Grep**

Woojin terkejut karena setelah membuka pintu seseorang tiba-tiba memeluknya begitu saja sambil menangis tersedu-sedu. Kantuk yang ia rasakan telah menghilang, ia telah tersadar dari keterkejutannya dan memutuskan membalas pelukan gadis yang semakin menangis di dalam pelukkannya itu.

"Ssstt... Apa yang terjadi Jihoonie?" Woojin mengelus punggung gadis yang bernama Jihoon itu untuk menenangkannya, tak lupa menutup kembali pintu apartemennya yang masih terbuka dengan Jihoon yang masih belum mau melepas pelukkannya.

Woojin membawa Jihoon ke sofa, gadis itu masih membenamkan wajahnya ke dada Woojin. Tidak biasanya sahabatnya menangis seperti ini, sudah seminggu ia tidak bertemu dengan gadis ini karena kesibukan mereka, Jihoon masih dalam keadaan yang ceria ketika terakhir kali mereka bertemu .

"Ceritalah, jika seperti ini aku tidak tahu apa masalahmu, Jihoonie." Ucap Woojin yang masih berusaha menenangkan sahabatnya itu, ia dapat merasakan kaos yang dipakainya telah basah oleh air mata Jihoon.

Jihoon melepaskan pelukannya, wajahnya sangat merah dan juga matanya sembab. Woojin yang melihat itu memutuskan beranjak dari tempat duduknya menuju dapur untuk mengambilkan segelas air dan sapu tangan untuk Jihoon. Ia telah kembali, Jihoon menerima segelas air itu dan langsung meminumnya dan tak lupa menghapus air matanya dengan sapu tangan yang telah diberikan oleh Woojin.

Woojin sudah duduk kembali di samping Jihoon, pandangannya tidak terlepas dari Jihoon. Ia masih penasaran apa yang membuat sahabatnya itu bisa menjadi seperti ini, ia masih menunggu Jihoon untuk tenang hingga gadis itu mau bercerita dengan sendirinya.

"Woojin..." Jihoon menatap Woojin dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. Woojin masih menantikan apa yang akan dikatakan oleh Jihoon.

"A-aku hamil." Tangisan gadis itu kembali pecah, Woojin kembali terkejut mendengar ucapan Jihoon bahkan mulutnya sampai terbuka karena merasa tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja ia dengar.

"B-bagaimana itu bisa terjadi? Apa kalian melakukan itu?" Tanya Woojin yang masih dalam keterkejutannya. Jihoon hanya mengangguk mengiyakan pertanyaan Woojin.

"Apa kalian sering melakukannya? Apa dia tidak memakai pengaman?" Tanya Woojin kembali, Jihoon hanya diam menunduk memandang gelas yang dipegangnya. Woojin memijit pangkal hidungnya, sakit kepala akibat kurang tidurnya bertambah karena ia tidak menyangka sahabatnya itu akan berbuat sejauh itu. Selama ini Jihoon selalu menceritakan tentang apa saja kepada dirinya, kecuali tentang hal itu. Sebagai sahabat ia merasa gagal dalam menjaga Jihoon.

Woojin menghela napasnya kasar. "Apa yang akan kau lakukan selanjutnya? Apa kau akan menggugurkan kandunganmu? Atau kau akan memberitahu dia kalau kau hamil anaknya?" Jihoon yang menunduk langsung menatap Woojin setelah mendengar ucapan pemuda itu.

Woojin tahu jika Jihoon tidak akan menggugurkan kandungannya karena sahabatnya itu takut dengan segala hal yang berbau rumah sakit, terlebih lagi gadis itu menyukai anak-anak walaupun terkadang sifat kekanakan sahabatnya itu juga muncul. Woojin juga tahu Jihoon tidak akan memberitahu mantan pacarnya yang sempat ia hadiahi tonjokkan beberapa minggu lalu karena telah menyelingkuhi Jihoon dan lebih memilih orang lain.

"A-aku tidak tahu." Jihoon kembali menunduk. Woojin menghembuskan napasnya kasar, ia memutuskan ke dapur untuk membuat sarapan untuknya dan juga Jihoon serta menjernihkan pikirannya.

Jihoon yang melihat kepergian Woojin kembali meneteskan air matanya, ia tahu pemuda itu pasti sangat kecewa kepadanya. Ia memutuskan menyusul Woojin, sesampainya di dapur ia mendekat ke arah Woojin yang sedang memasak dan membelakangi dirinya. Jihoon menarik ujung kaos yang dikenakan Woojin tetapi tak ada respon yang diberikan oleh pemuda itu dan tetap melanjutkan kegiatan memasaknya.

"W-woojin... Jangan mendiamkanku seperti ini," Jihoon menyandarkan kepalanya di punggung Woojin dan memeluk pemuda itu dari belakang, tidak peduli jika Woojin risih terhadapnya.

"Maafkan aku. Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana menceritakannya kepadamu tentang hal itu. A-aku..." Ucapan Jihoon terhenti ketika pemuda itu melepaskan tautan tangan Jihoon di perutnya. Woojin telah mematikan kompornya ia berbalik menghadap sahabatnya itu, ia mengusap air mata yang masih mengalir di pipi Jihoon. Ia memang tidak bisa marah kepada sahabatnya ini.

"Duduklah, sebaiknya kita sarapan terlebih dahulu." Jihoon mengangguk, ia memeluk Woojin sekali lagi sebelum menuju meja makan.

.

.

.

Woojin dan Jihoon memang sudah bersahabat sejak mereka kecil. Banyak orang yang bersahabat sejak kecil tetapi pada akhirnya ketika menuju dewasa mereka berpisah atau bahkan melupakan satu sama lain. Berbeda dengan Woojin dan Jihoon, mereka tetap mempertahankan persahabatan mereka hingga sekarang.

Mereka berdua berasal dari Busan dan keluarga mereka menetap di sana. Mereka bisa berada di Seoul karena melanjutkan pendidikan di salah satu perguruan tinggi yang berada di Seoul bahkan hingga sekarang mereka masih menetap di Seoul karena mereka telah mendapat pekerjaan tetap. Walaupun begitu mereka tidaklah tinggal di dalam satu apartemen yang sama bahkan jarak apartemen mereka sekarang tidaklah terlalu dekat karena menyesuaikan dengan jarak ke tempat kerja mereka masing-masing.

Woojin bekerja di salah satu perusahaan yang bergerak dalam pembuatan _Game Online_ yang sedang diminati banyak orang saat ini, sedangkan Jihoon berkerja di salah satu perusahaan fashion yang sangat terkenal di Korea. Walaupun begitu tidak menghambat mereka berdua dalam menikmati waktu bersama.

Pada awalnya banyak yang mengira jika mereka berdua adalah sepasang kekasih mengingat mereka selalu bersama dan sikap mereka satu sama lain yang seperti sepasang kekasih, seperti saling memeluk dan memberikan kecupan di kening ataupun pipi adalah hal yang biasa mereka lakukan sejak dahulu terlebih lagi jika sifat manja Jihoon muncul maka Woojin harus menuruti apa yang diinginkan oleh gadis itu. Tetapi hubungan mereka tidaklah lebih dari sepasang sahabat yang saling menyayangi satu sama lain, mereka memang tidak melibatkan perasaan di dalam hubungan persahabatan itu bahkan mereka sering menjalin hubungan dengan orang lain dengan memberitahu satu sama lain.

Di usia mereka yang ke-20 hingga 25 tahun saat ini mereka sedikit menjaga jarak dalam persahabatan mereka karena banyak mantan-mantan mereka yang cemburu dengan kedekatan mereka hingga hubungan itu harus berakhir. Bukan berarti mereka benar-benar menjauh satu sama lain, tetapi lebih kepada mengurangi 'kemesraan' di antara mereka.

Tidak hanya mereka saja yang dekat, keluarga merekapun juga dekat. Walaupun mereka sama-sama bermarga Park tetapi silsilah keluarga mereka sangatlah jauh. Ketika mereka berdua memutuskan kuliah di Seoul, ayah Jihoon telah menitipkan anaknya kepada Woojin dan beliau mempercayakan Jihoon kepada Woojin karena ia tahu Woojin akan selalu melindungi anaknya. Hal itulah yang membuat Woojin merasa gagal dalam menjaga Jihoon.

.

.

.

Saat ini Woojin dan Jihoon telah menyelesaikan sarapan mereka, sejak tadi tidak ada sepatah katapun yang keluar dari mulut kedua sahabat itu hanya keheningan yang menyelimuti meja makan itu. Jihoon menggigit bibirnya dengan menggenggam secangkir coklat hangat favoritnya yang telah dibuatkan oleh Woojin, hingga saat ini Woojin masih belum berbicara apapun kepadanya.

"Jihoon," Jihoon yang merasa namanya dipanggil menoleh ke arah Woojin yang sedang duduk dihadapannya. Ia tahu jika pemuda itu tengah serius sekarang dan ia menantikan apa yang akan diucapkan oleh sahabatnya itu, Jihoon tidak mempermasalahkan jika Woojin akan memarahinya karena pemuda itu berhak melakukannya.

"Aku akan menikahimu."

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

Mau ngucapin terima kasih buat **veeshantika98, Guest** & **chamwinkcham** yang udah review ff **Baper**. Gara2 kalian terciptalah ff ini, soalnya aku suka baca review kalian jadi kepikiran bikin ff ChamWink lagi xD Padahal kemaren2 masih belum ada niatan bikin ff ChamWink lagi haha

Bisa bayangin mereka usia 25 tahun? Kalau gak bisa dibisa2in aja x'D

See ya next chapter~


	2. Chapter 2

**Always By Your Side**

Wanna One Fanfiction

Park Woojin x Park Jihoon

Warning: GS, OOC, Typo(s), Gaje, Ide pasaran, dll, DLDR.

 **By Peach Lavender**

.

.

.

"Aku akan menikahimu."

"Apa?!" Kali ini Jihoon yang terkejut akan ucapan Woojin. Ia memandang Woojin dengan tidak percaya, ia sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang ada dipikiran pemuda itu hingga berkata seperti itu.

"Aku sudah memikirnya dengan matang dan aku memutuskan untuk menikahimu." Ujar pemuda itu dengan mantap.

"T-tapi..."

"Aku tahu kau tidak akan menggugurkan kandunganmu itu, Jihoonie. Lalu kau mengharapkan pemuda brengsek itu untuk bertanggung jawab? Kau sendiri sudah tahu jawabannya." Woojin memotong perkataan Jihoon, ia tahu jika sahabatnya itu sangat terkejut akan ucapannya.

"Kenapa... Kenapa Woojin- _ah_?" Jihoon menatap Woojin dengan sayu.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menanggung semua ini sendirian, Jihoonie. Kau bisa saja menutupinya dari keluargamu dengan tidak menemui mereka selama kau hamil, tetapi pada akhirnya pasti akan ketahuan juga. Atau kau akan melahirkan anak itu lalu menitipkannya di panti asuhan? Aku tahu kau tidak sejahat itu, Jihoonie. Kau juga akan malu ketika orang-orang tahu jika kau hamil sebelum menikah, terlebih lagi orang yang menghamilimu telah mencampakanmu begitu saja." Woojin menatap Jihoon dengan lembut.

Jihoon memikirkan ucapan Woojin, sebenarnya ketika mengetahui jika ia tengah hamil tadi subuh Jihoon sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Tanpa pikir panjang ia langsung menuju apartemen Woojin begitu saja di tengah cuaca yang mulai memasuki musim dingin dengan hanya membawa dompet beserta ponselnya saja. Bahkan saat ini Jihoon masih memakai piyama di balik jaket tipis yang ia kenakan.

Semua perkataan Woojin benar, ia tidak mungkin menggugurkan kandungannya, meminta pertanggungjawaban sang mantan kekasihnya, menutupi kehamilannya ataupun menitipkan bayinya di panti asuhan. Semua itu tidak mungkin ia lakukan, karena Jihoon masih punya hati nurani dan maaf saja Jihoon sama sekali tidak ingin berurusan dengan mantan kekasihnya itu lagi. Jikapun pria itu mau bertanggung jawab, Jihoon lebih memilih membesarkan anak itu sendiri daripada menikah dengannya. Tapi di dalam pikiran Jihoon tidak pernah terbesit sama sekali jika Woojin akan menikahinya demi menyelamatkan dirinya.

"Aku akan mengambil cuti hari ini, setelah itu aku akan mengantarmu kembali ke apartemen. Kita akan pulang ke Busan hari ini juga," Ucapan Woojin menyadarkan Jihoon dari lamunannya.

"Semakin cepat, semakin baik. Aku akan meminta restu kedua orangtuamu dan juga memberitahu kedua orangtuaku." Lanjut Woojin menjelaskan kepada Jihoon yang sedang menatapnya dengan pandangan yang bertanya-tanya.

Woojin melihat jam dinding di dapurnya yang sudah menunjukkan pukul tujuh pagi, masih ada waktu satu jam sebelum jam masuk kantor. Woojin masuk ke kamarnya meninggalkan Jihoon yang masih berkutat dengan pikirannya. Sesampainya di kamar ia langsung mengambil ponselnya yang tergeletak di atas nakas sebelah kasurnya. Ia mengetik nama seseorang dan langsung menghubungi orang itu.

"Halo, Daniel _hyung_ ,"

 _'Iya, ada apa Woojinie?'_ Jawab seseorang di seberang sana.

" _Hyung_ , aku ingin mengambil cuti hari ini, aku akan pulang ke Busan. Laporanku akan kukirim kepadamu melalui email, _hyung_." Jelas Woojin kepada orang yang bernama Daniel itu.

 _'Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi?'_ Terdengar sebuah kecemasan dari suara di seberang sana.

"Tidak, semuanya baik-baik saja, _hyung_." Sanggah Woojin, karena ia tidak ingin orang lain ikut terlibat ke dalam masalahnya.

 _'Baiklah, jika terjadi sesuatu katakan saja kepadaku.'_

"Iya, _hyung_... _Hyung_ , apa bisa kau berikan ponselnya ke Minhyun _noona_? Aku ingin berbicara dengannya sebentar." Woojin yang tadi hendak mengakhiri panggilan itu mengurungkan niatnya.

 _'Baiklah tunggu sebentar, dia sedang memasak di dapur aku akan menghampirinya, Woojinie.'_

"Iya, terima kasih _hyung_."

 _'Halo, Woojin-ah. Apa terjadi sesuatu?'_ Tanya suara lembut seorang wanita dari seberang sana.

"Ah, semuanya baik-baik saja _noona_. _Noona_ , bisakah Jihoon mengambil cuti hari ini? Kami akan pulang ke Busan." Ucap Woojin menggunakan kalimat yang sama seperti yang ia katakan kepada Daniel.

 _'Tentu saja, dia sudah bekerja keras selama ini. Tapi aku tahu pasti ada sesuatu yang terjadi karena tidak biasanya kalian pulang mendadak seperti ini. Kau tidak dapat membohongiku, Woojin-ah,'_ Dalam hati Woojin bertanya-tanya, apakah insting seorang wanita sekuat itu sampai tahu jika tengah terjadi sesuatu.

 _'Tak apa jika kau tidak ingin menceritakannya kepada kami, bagaimanapun juga kau dan Jihoon sudah kuanggap seperti adikku sendiri. Aku dan Daniel selalu siap membantu kalian.'_ Lanjut wanita itu.

"Iya terima kasih _noona_. Maaf aku tidak bisa menceritakannya sekarang. Sampaikan salamku kepada Niel _hyung_. Sampai jumpa, Minhyun _noona_." Woojin menutup panggilannya.

Kang Daniel adalah CEO perusahaan tempat Woojin bekerja sedangkan Hwang Minhyun atau sekarang sudah menjadi Kang Minhyun adalah CEO tempat Jihoon bekerja. Mereka berdua baru saja menikah beberapa bulan yang lalu, itu semua berkat Woojin yang telah mengajak Daniel ke pesta perusahaan milik Minhyun dari sanalah hubungan keduanya bermula, walaupun awalnya Minhyun sangat cuek kepada Daniel tetapi pemuda itu sama sekali tidak pernah menyerah untuk mendapatkan hati seorang Hwang Minhyun.

Daniel dan Minhyun sudah Woojin anggap seperti kakaknya sendiri begitu pula sebaliknya. Walaupun Daniel adalah seorang CEO tetapi pemuda itu selalu memperlakukan setiap karyawannya seperti seorang teman, oleh karena itulah Woojin bisa akrab dengan pemuda itu terlebih lagi Daniel juga berasal dari Busan yang membuat pemuda itu merasa nyaman jika berbicara menggunakan _satoori_ saat bersama Woojin.

Sedangkan Minhyun sudah mengenal Woojin sejak pertama kali Jihoon bekerja di tempatnya karena pemuda itu sering mengantarkan Jihoon. Awalnya perempuan cantik itu mengira Woojin adalah kekasih Jihoon mengingat pemuda itu selalu menunggu Jihoon saat pulang kerja. Jihoon merupakan salah satu staff penting yang memberi ide-idenya serta menciptakan rancangan terbaru untuk _Brand Fashion_ M&H, karena itulah Minhyun bisa dekat dengannya.

Perempuan cantik itu bukanlah tipe seseorang yang mudah bergaul, ia hanya akrab kepada karyawan yang terlibat langsung dengannya dan jumlah mereka tidaklah banyak, Jihoon salah satunya. Minhyun yang sangat dingin terhadap para lelaki bisa luluh oleh Woojin karena tingkah lakunya yang lucu bahkan adik laki-laki perempuan itu pernah cemburu ketika Minhyun memberikan perhatiannya kepada Woojin.

Setelah mendapatkan izin cuti untuknya dan Jihoon, Woojin memutuskan untuk mengemas beberapa helai baju dan juga perlengkapan yang ia butuhkan ke dalam sebuah ransel. Setelah selesai dengan barang-barang yang akan ia bawa, Woojin kemudian memilih untuk membersihkan dirinya.

Woojin keluar dari kamarnya dengan membawa ranselnya, ia melihat Jihoon tengah duduk di sofa ruang tengah sambil menonton tv dan ia melihat peralatan makan mereka tadi telah dibersihkan oleh gadis itu. Ia memutuskan duduk di sebelah Jihoon.

"Kenapa lama sekali, apa yang kau lakukan di dalam kamar?" Tanya gadis itu tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari televisi yang sedang menayangkan kartun.

"Aku tadi menelpon Daniel _hyung_ untuk mengambil cuti, mandi dan juga berkemas." Jawab Woojin dengan mengambil beberapa _popcorn_ di pangkuan Jihoon yang entah darimana gadis itu dapatkan.

"Ah, aku lupa mengatakannya kepada Minhyun _eonnie_." Jihoon mengambil ponselnya, ia hendak menghubungi Minhyun tetapi dicegah oleh Woojin.

Jihoon memberikan tatapan bingung kepada Woojin, bukankah pemuda itu yang tadi menyuruh mereka untuk kembali ke Busan hari ini. Tentu saja dia harus meminta izin kepada sang atasan jika tidak ingin dimarahi pada akhirnya.

"Aku tadi juga sudah mengatakannya kepada Minhyun _noona_ dan ia sudah mengizinkanmu juga."

"Terima kasih, kau memang yang terbaik." Jihoon kembali memeluk Woojin, sahabatnya itu selalu mengerti dirinya dan selalu bertindak terlebih dahulu sebelum Jihoon sendiri.

"Sebaiknya kita berangkat sekarang." Woojin mematikan tv, Jihoon hendak protes karena ia sedang menonton kartun favoritnya. Gadis itu hanya bisa menggembungkan pipinya pertanda dia sedang kesal.

Woojin kembali ke kamar untuk mengambil mantel musim dingin miliknya. Ia juga tak lupa membawakan sebuah mantel untuk Jihoon. Woojin kembali duduk di samping Jihoon, ia memakaikan mantel itu kepada Jihoon yang masih memakan _popcorn_ sambil menatapnya dengan sebal.

"Ck, nanti aku akan mengunduh episode itu agar kau tidak ketinggalan ceritanya. Nah, ayo kita berangkat." Woojin berdiri mengambil ransel serta kunci mobil miliknya. Mau tidak mau Jihoon mengikuti pemuda itu.

.

.

.

Saat ini mereka dalam perjalanan menuju apartemen Jihoon menggunakan mobil Woojin. Mereka akan ke Busan menaiki kereta dan Woojin akan meninggalkan mobilnya di apartemen Jihoon. Tak ada percakapan di antara mereka, Jihoon sibuk memandangi pemandangan padatnya jalanan kota Seoul di pagi hari sedangkan Woojin sibuk mengemudi.

Drrt... Drrt...

Getaran ponsel milik Woojin yang berada di _dashboard_ membuat mereka tertuju kepada ponsel itu.

"Hyungseob? Kau mau aku mengangkatnya?" Tanya Jihoon kepada Woojin.

"Tidak usah, biarkan saja." Jawab pemuda itu yang kembali fokus melihat jalan di depannya.

"Apa kau yakin?" Tanya Jihoon kembali.

"Ya." Jawab Woojin singkat.

Ahn Hyungseob sendiri adalah mantan kekasih Woojin yang telah dipacarinya sejak kuliah. Berbeda dengan Jihoon yang sering berganti pasangan, Woojin hanya pernah berpacaran dengan Hyungseob. Hubungannya mereka tidaklah selalu berjalan lancar, mereka sering mengalami 'putus nyambung' dan hubungan itu benar-benar berakhir dua bulan yang lalu. Walaupun begitu keduanya masih tetap berhubungan baik.

Tak terasa mereka telah sampai di gedung apartemen Jihoon, Woojin telah memarkirkan mobilnya di _basement_. Mereka berdua menuju apartemen milik Jihoon. Sesampainya di dalam ruangan yang di dominasi oleh warna _soft pink_ itu Jihoon langsung masuk ke kamarnya untuk mengemas barang-barangnya dan tak lupa membersihkan dirinya.

Woojin yang berada di ruang tengah sedang berhadapan dengan laptop milik Jihoon yang telah ia pinjam sebelum gadis itu masuk ke kamarnya. Woojin tersenyum melihat _wallpaper_ laptop Jihoon yang menampilkan foto mereka berdua. Ia bergesas mengambil _flashdisk_ yang telah ia bawa untuk mengirimkan laporan miliknya kepada Daniel karena tadi ia tidak sempat mengirimnya, tak lupa setelah itu ia memesan dua buah tiket kereta secara _online_.

Jihoon keluar dari kamarnya dengan sebuah koper kecil berwarna _soft pink_ miliknya. Gadis itu memang menyukai warna _pink_ , tak heran jika banyak benda maupun pakaian miliknya yang berwarna _pink_. Setelah itu mereka memutuskan menuju stasiun menaiki taksi agar lebih cepat.

.

.

.

Masih ada waktu setengah jam sebelum kereta berangkat. Jihoon merengek ingin membeli cemilan di minimarket untuk dimakan di dalam kereta, mau tak mau Woojin menuruti keinginan gadis itu.

"Hei... Hei... Kita di dalam kereta hanya selama tiga jam dan kau membeli makanan yang bisa untuk persediaan selama satu minggu." Woojin berkata seperti itu karena keranjang yang ia bawa sudah hampir penuh dengan semua cemilan yang ingin dibeli oleh gadis itu.

"Diamlah Park Woojin." Jawab gadis itu yang kini memilih beberapa es krim. Woojin hanya menggelengkan kepalanya akan tingkah sahabatnya yang ingin memakan es krim di tengah cuaca dingin seperti ini. Sepertinya pemuda itu melupakan fakta jika Jihoon tengah hamil.

"Kau akan bertambah gendut jika memakan semua ini," Ucap Woojin santai.

"Apa kau bilang?!" Jihoon menghentikan kegiatannya memilih es krim dan memberikan senyuman penuh arti kepada Woojin. Pemuda itu hanya menelan ludahnya dan baru sadar karena ia telah memancing amarah Jihoon.

"T-tidak..."

"Oh jadi selama ini aku gendut ya, Woojinie?" Woojin meringis karena Jihoon tengah mencubit lengannya, ia telah salah dalam pemilihan kata karena sahabatnya itu sangat sensitif jika orang-orang mengatakan dirinya sedikit berisi.

"Kau kan memang gendut sejak kec- Awwww!" Alih-alih meminta maaf, pemuda itu malah membuat Jihoon bertambah kesal dan dihadiahi cubitan di perutnya.

Mereka menyudahi membeli cemilannya karena lima belas menit lagi kereta akan segera berangkat. Woojin masih mengelus bekas cubitan Jihoon di perutnya sedangkan gadis itu tengah asik menikmati es krimnya dan melupakan ucapan Woojin tadi.

Sudah satu jam sejak kereta berangkat dari Seoul menuju Busan. Woojin memeriksa ponselnya, Jihoon tengah tertidur dan bersandar di bahunya. Terdapat banyak panggilan tak terjawab serta pesan dari Hyungseob, Woojin memutuskan menghubungi gadis itu.

 _'Ya! Kenapa panggilanku sejak tadi tidak kau angkat, Park Woojin?!'_ Woojin sedikit menjauhkan ponselnya karena gadis itu langsung berteriak setelah menjawab panggilan darinya.

"Maafkan aku." Woojin dapat mendengar gadis itu tengah membuang napasnya kasar.

 _'Iya... Iya... Aku maafkan. Apa tadi kau sudah sarapan? Kalau belum kau harus makan sesuatu, aku tidak ingin maagmu kambuh lagi.'_ Suara gadis itu melembut, sepertinya kekesalannya telah hilang begitu saja.

"Ya, aku sudah sarapan." Perhatian gadis itu kepadanya sama sekali tidak berubah.

 _'Syukurlah... Woojinie, nanti siang aku akan ke kantormu, ayo kita makan bersama. Aku akan memasak makanan favoritmu.'_ Ujar gadis itu dengan ceria. Ucapan gadis itu membuat Woojin merasa bersalah, ia tahu jika Hyungseob tengah merindukannya.

"Ah, aku lupa mengatakannya. Hari ini aku tidak bekerja dan aku sedang dalam perjalanan menuju Busan. Maafkan aku."

 _'Kapan kau kembali ke Seoul? Aku ingin bertemu. Aku... Merindukanmu.'_

Woojin menghembuskan napasnya, bagaimanapun juga ia harus memberitahu Hyungseob tentang hal itu. "Hyungseobie, aku akan menikah."

 _'A-apa?'_

"Aku akan menikah, Hyungseobie. Maafkan aku."

 _'...'_

"Lupakan aku, kita tidak bisa kembali bersama. Semoga kau menemukan seseorang yang lebih baik dariku dan bisa membahagiakanmu."

 _'S-selamat, s-semoga kau berbahagia. T-terima kasih u-untuk semuanya. A-aku menyesal menuruti egoku walaupun sebenarnya aku m-masih menyayangimu. Semoga kita bisa bertemu lagi, Woojinie.'_ Ucap gadis itu dengan menahan isak tangisnya, Woojin hanya memejamkan matanya karena ia tidak sanggup membayangkan kondisi gadis itu saat ini.

"Tentu saja."

 _'Aku ingin tahu lebih cantik mana aku atau calon istrimu, hahaha...'_ Woojin tahu jika gadis itu tengah menghibur dirinya sendiri.

"Tentu saja lebih cantik ibuku." Jawab Woojin yang membuat gadis itu tertawa.

 _'Kau ini bisa saja. Baiklah aku akan menutup telponnya, sampai jumpa.'_

Jihoon mendengar semuanya, ia telah terbangun sejak Woojin menghubungi mantan kekasihnya dan berpura-pura tidur agar tidak mengganggu mereka. Jihoon semakin merasa bersalah karena sepertinya Woojin masih memiliki perasaan kepada gadis itu. Terlebih lagi Woojin sangat menjaga perasaannya dan juga gadis itu karena mereka pernah di dalam situasi yang tidak mengenakan.

Hyungseob sangat cemburu karena Woojin sangat memprioritaskan Jihoon dibanding dirinya dan gadis itu pernah memarahi Jihoon yang berakhir dengan Woojin yang lebih membela Jihoon. Hubungan mereka kembali membaik, Hyungseob mulai memahami walaupun masih sedikit canggung jika bersama Jihoon. Apa jadinya jika gadis itu tahu yang akan dinikahi oleh Woojin adalah dirinya.

Jihoon memutuskan untuk bangun dan mengakhiri pura-pura tidurnya saat Woojin pergi ke toilet. Ia melamun memandang pemandangan yang ada di luar jendela. Selama ini Woojin selalu ada di sisinya disaat suka maupun duka dan rela mengorbankan waktu dan perasaannya demi dirinya, pemuda itu berhak mendapatkan kebahagiaannya. Tanpa sadar air mata telah mengalir di pipi Jihoon.

"Kau sudah bangun, Jihoonie? Apa kau lapar?" Tidak ada jawaban yang diberikan oleh gadis itu. Woojin sudah duduk di kursinya, ia memutuskan membalikkan badan Jihoon untuk menghadap dirinya. Alangkah terkejutnya pemuda itu saat melihat air mata tengah mengalir deras di pipi Jihoon.

"Hei, kau kenapa? Apa kau mimpi buruk? Ceritakan saja kepadaku," Jihoon menggeleng, ia semakin merasa bersalah setelah melihat wajah Woojin saat ini.

Woojin membawa Jihoon ke dalam pelukannya. "Ssstt... Apa ada orang yang mengganggumu saat aku ke toilet? Atau kau sedang tidak enak badan? Tenanglah aku ada di sini bersamamu." Pemuda itu mengelus rambut Jihoon dengan lembut, ia tidak peduli dengan beberapa penumpang yang tengah melihat ke arah mereka.

Setelah merasa lebih tenang, Jihoon melepaskan pelukkan Woojin. Ia menatap mata pemuda itu dan menghirup napas dalam.

"Woojin, aku memutuskan akan menggugurkan bayi ini."

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

Maaf updatenya lama. Maaf juga alurnya lambat, ini dibagi dua soalnya kepanjangan xD

Semoga Pink Sausage masih ngasih kita moment yang banyak, semoga mereka gak jadi canggung + jaga jarak di kamera & semoga Woojin gak jadi kalem gara2 insiden itu :")

Masih buat yang udah review chapter kemaren: **, gstata, friendstyas, kangdanong, veeshantika98, chamwinkcham, meilina405**. Makasih juga buat semua yg udah f&f.

See ya next Chapter~


End file.
